


Magic will find you

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, jerik, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Magic has vanished... But what happends when a mermaid finds you?
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Jellal Fernandes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Magic will find you

Magic had vanished from the mortal realms. Fairies no longer played tricks on humans. Gypsies packed away their tarot cards and hid away in forests. Druids became one with the earth once more. And the mermaids and mermen of the seven seas no longer came up to the surface. Magic had vanished or so the humans thought.

Erik was a young man in his early twenties. Tall and muscular with maroon hair and sun kissed skin. He grew up with the stories of old, of magic and fantastical creatures that could bend nature to their will with the flick of a wrist. One of his favorite stories was about the children of the sea. And how they could be a force of either great destruction or magnificent creation. He lived listen to the stories his grandmother would tell him. Sadly she had died when he had turned nineteen. She had left him the house where he had grown up in, it was a cozy cottage nestled in the woods near the beach. It was isolated from the village and he was thankful. Erik was a private person who grew anxious when too many people were around him.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he had to see that man again. Quickly swimming towards the shore Jellal swam behind a large rock. Hiding behind it and looking for the maroon haired man. He's been doing this for weeks now watching the man with one eye, who drew his attention when he was crying one night ,tears falling into the ocean. Jellal was protector of this reef and had been alerted by a wave of great sadness. He had gone to investigate, ignoring Meredy's protests he swam close to the shore keeping far enough to avoid drawing attention towards himself. The man or Erik as he had later learned his name was looked so sad. Crying while standing in the ice-cold water. Jellal wanted to comfort the crying human however he couldn't for all he knew this man could be a hunter. Many merfolk had been disappearing all over the waters of Magnolia. However, he had been able to calm the man with his magic. Allowing it to travel through the water and reaching for the crying man. He calmed his racing heart. And soothed the dark thoughts clouding the man's mind.

Erik knew something happened that night, when the sadness had caught up to him he had mourned that night for the first time. The pain he had felt after his dear grandmothers death had caught up to him despite the fact that he had tried to push it to the back of his mind. That night something had allowed his mind peace for the first time in months. He was determined to find out what had caused his uplift in emotions.

Jellal was once again patrolling the area when he felt a shift in the water. A young calf was stuck in an old net no doubt it had surfaced after the storm that raged last night. Swimming closer Jellal noticed that Erik was there underwater with a knife trying to cut the ropes. Jellal had decided then and there that this man can be trusted. He swam closer pulling his own dagger from its sheath he started cutting the ropes. Erik had seen the man help with releasing the calf however he only noticed the blue haired man's tail once the calf swam directly towards the other man bumping him with his head. Erik swam up catching his breath and praying that he wasn't loosing his mind.

Swimming towards the surface, Jellal reached Erik. The man looked pale as soon as he saw Jellal so close to him. 'You can relax I won't hurt you' the mermans voice was firm but gentle. Erik could only nod looking down at the large tail of the man. It was black with white markings it resembled the orca from earlier a few differences were that his pectoral fins seemed to grow out from his wrists and his dorsal fin curled in slightly. And of course the fact that he was part human part orca! My name is Jellal I am the protector of the reef and you are Erik yes'?

That had been two months ago, and ever since then Erik would visit Jellal whenever he could. The two men had grown close to one another. Stealing glaces while the other wasn't looking,and always touching one way or another .

But recently Jellal had been acting strangely. At first Erik hadn't noticed anything unusual. Until one summer's morning. There was a knock on the door when Erik went to open it he was met with the sight of Jellal standing there with legs ,looking very proud of himself. However, the look of satisfaction quickly disappeared once he saw Erik turn red, blush covering his face and neck.

Jellal stood in front of Erik naked with water dripping from his long hair, in the sun Erik could see how well build Jellal truly was, this was unfair he had already fallen for the merman but seeing him like this...

'I'll get you some clothes' Erik's voice was higher than usual as he spoke turning around and nearly walking into the display cabinet on his way to his room. Jellal stepped inside closing the door and patiently waiting. He turned to look at the cabinet filled with various shells and a few pearls. It was nice to see that Erik had such a love for the ocean and her gifts. 

Once returning Erik quickly shoves the clothes into Jellal's arms. And turns away from the naked man. 

Staring at the cloths in his arms Jellal wonders why he can't simply stay how he is now. Shrugging he tries to determine how these things work in which hole was he supposed to put his head?

Erik is startled when he feels a small tug on his shirt. Turning around he can't help but smile the shirts on backwards and the pants are inside out but to Erik Jellal looks perfect. He can't help himself and leans in placing a soft kiss on Jellal's cheek. Pulling away Jellal pulls Erik in for a hug they stay like that for a while. You know you brought happiness back in to my heart Erik's voice is so soft as he speaks Jellal looks up and gently kisses Erik's forhead then his cheek, and you have made very happy as well


End file.
